LuxNaruto
by lux-naruto360
Summary: naruto and lux-pain characters in high school. there all ninja some romance and maybe other charcters will be in this fan-fic. this is mt first fan-fic............. : ....enjoy.....
1. Before Class

LUX-NARUTO

CREATED BY ME LUX-NARUTO….YAY…

A fan-fic wit lux-pain & naruto characters [maybe some other characters]

My first fan-fic

***note*** In this fan-fic kisaragi high school is in konoha

***note***also ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS FAN-FIC ARE NINJA!!!!

Ch. 1 before class

Atsuki Saijo was walking to the p.c room to meet up with his 3 best friends Akira,Ryo,and Shinji.

As Atsuki walks into the p.c room shinji and akira are in the middle of a type of argument ryo is the only one to say hi

Ryo- good morning saijo

Akira – what!? O hey saijo!

Shinji – hey saijo, settle a bet who is hotter rui,yayoi,mika, or sayuri?

Atsuki – uhhh……..

Akira – forget it saijo sry for dragging you into this

Atsuki – nah, it's okay by the way I do like yayoi

Ryo – really?

Shinji – well I like her sister

Akira – NAMI?

Atsuki – dude she's eleven

Shinji – so

Ryo – ur seventeen

Shinji – haven't you ever seen real life couples where one is older than the other same thing

Akira – he's got a point

At this time Aoi [ the couples teacher] runs into the p.c room

Aoi – didn't u hear the bell get to class now!!!!!!

Everyone [scared shit] runs to class

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. COUPLES PROJECT

LUX-NARUTO

WRITTEN BY LUX-NARUTO…….DUH

CH.2 COUPLES

Btw aoi teaches a sex ed Type class

Atsuki,akira,ryo,and shinji run into class

Atsuki sits next to neji hyuga

Akira sits next to rui yamese

Ryo sits next to shikamaru nara

Shinji sits next to yayoi kamishiro

Aoi walks in and starts class

Aoi – okay class before I start look at the person next to you because they will be your partner,I will explain.

Aoi – in this project you and your partner will "date" regardless of your gender and no you are not gay.

Aoi - now let's start class with STD's

*shinji raises his hand*

Shinji – may I leave

Aoi – no this is very important to learn

*at this moment an explosion sounds down the hall*

*honoka, the school nurse,walks in*

Honoka – aoi!, reiji's od machine blew up!

Aoi – o god class get into your "couples" I'll be right back!

*atsuki turns to neji

atsuki – so you're the hyuga boy

neji – yup, it seems were "gay" for this project

atsuki – well that's disturbing

neji – come to the training field we'll "date" there

atsuki - uh,okay

akira – so…..,wanna go see a movie

rui – sure, let's go see 17 again

akira – uh yeah that's cool I guess

rui – cool we'll go to triple step and then to the movies k

akira – yeah sure

ryo – so apparently we have the same IQ

shikamaru – seems that way

ryo - …

shikamaru – I know a place where we can lay back and watch the clouds wanna come?

Ryo – o sure

Shinji – yo yayoi!

*shinji looks at yayoi she looks annoyed*

yayoi – SHINJI MEET ME AT THE TOP OF SEAGULL THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY TO YOU

shinji – wait, wha-

*aoi walks back in*

aoi – sry class let's continue STD's

*the bell rings*

aoi – o god dammit don't forget to do your projects!

Shinji – she never said anything STD's

Neji – thank you lord

Ryo – if lord is the bell ringing

*just then a green flash runs from the classroom*

rock lee – YYYYYEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!! WE GET TO SEE GUY-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji – o god no lee

Akira – that was kinda scary

Neji – but he's right we do have gym next

END OF CH2


	3. The Game Begins!

Lux-Naruto

Written by ; lux-naruto

Ch.3 the game begins

*everyone heads for gym*

*the different genders head to their respective locker rooms*

BOYS

Ryo – I hate gym

Kiba – you hate any physical activity

Ryo – so

Kiba – you stay cooped up in your book store

*just then akira says something bad about might guy*

rock lee – what the hell did you just say!

Akira – his hair cut is ridiculus like yours

Rock lee – I will round-house kick your god damn face in!

Akira – bring it!

*before the first fist is thrown might guy steps in*

guy – enough I like it when youth unleash their emotions but this is school so follow the rules now get to class

*all the guys rushed out of the locker room*

GIRLS

mika – hey rui, how about this TENTEN FOUND DEAD IN LOCKER ROOM

rui – uhhhh mika that's taken it too far

tenten – yeah really wtf

sakura – I hate naruto he keeps staring at my chest it's weird and perverted

ino – don't worry we'll get him during gym

hinata – please don't kill him

ino – o right sry hinata

*anko miturashi, the girl gym teacher walks in *

anko – listen up today is capture the flag team 1 is boys team 2 is girls now go to your base now!

BOYS

Shikamaru - okay deidara and shinji guard the flag everyone else go get their flag!

ALL – YEAH!!!!!!!!

GIRLS

Tenten – hinata and mika will guard the flag k?

Mika – I've got no problems

Hinata – me neither

Tenten – now whose the stronger sex?

ALL – GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten – MOVE OUT!

END OF CH 3


End file.
